Tiffa Adill
is a fictional character from the After War Gundam X anime. She's Garrod Ran's girlfriend and often the target of all forces due to her Newtype abilities. Personality & Character Initially, Tiffa was very introverted. She's quiet, shy, and reserved due to the horrible things she has experienced and due to her being a frequent target for kidnapping because of her special abilities. However, Garrod's feelings and support allows her to warm up with the Freeden crew as she begins to open up, and eventually falls in love with Garrod. She also had help from the Freeden's doctor, who often encouraged her to talk about her thoughts and express them through art. Although she has supernatural abilities, she has never considered herself a Newtype nor feel superior to anyone because of it. Skills & Abilities While her newtype status is debated, she has several supernatural abilities: advanced precognition, hand-eye coordination, empathic, and limited telepathy. She is able to communicate with animals and understand their thoughts. While she can see the future, she only sees them in limited pictures. Tiffa is naturally talented in art and often draws to reveal her thoughts and visions. History Born after the end of the 7th Space War, she was taken by the Alternative Company to be studied, so that they could understand the power of Newtypes, and use their power to become the most powerful post-war corporation in the world. Tiffa was rescued by Jamil Neate, the captain of the Vulture land warship Freeden, and kept on the ship as it made its escape. As she stayed on the ship, Garrod Ran comes to rescue her as part of a mission given to him by men secretly working for the Alternative Company. Tiffa goes with him willingly, guiding him to an abandoned United Nations Earth factory, where a GX-9900 Gundam X was left, helping Garrod to access the powerful Satellite Cannon of the Gundam to defeat a number of Vultures going after the machine. Joining with the Freeden's crew, she assists in Jamil's search to find other Newtypes and protect them from being used in the way that he was during the war. Picture Gallery tiffa_0001.jpg Image:Tiffa_expression1.jpg Image:Tiffa_normal1.jpg Image:Tiffa_normal2.jpg Image:Tiffa_normal3.jpg Image:Tiffa_normal4.jpg Image:Tiffaadill.jpg 173196.jpg|Tiffa Adill Gundam War Card 182176.jpg|Tiffa Adill Gundam War Card MG-Ad12.jpg|Tiffa Adill Gundam War Card (Special Gundam Girl Edition) Garrod and Tiffa.jpg|Tiffa Adill and Garrod Ran (Gundam Perfect File) Tokita Next Prologue Tiffa Adil Profile.jpg|Tiffa expressions in Next Prologue Tokita Next Prologue Tiffa Adil.jpg|Tiffa in Next Prologue Garrod & Tifa.jpg|Garrod and Tiffa in Next Prologue Notes & Trivia *In Super Robot Wars series, Tiffa acts as the sub-pilot of the GX-9901-DX Gundam Double X. Thus, the combination of Gundam Double X and GS-9900 G-Falcon will provide three pilots (consisting of Garrod Ran, Tiffa Adill, and Pala Sys) in one unit. This will be an advantage for the players since each pilots have their own spells and abilities. *Tiffa can order the G-Bit to assist the Double X to fight its enemies in most Super Robot Wars series. *In Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 3, Tiffa joins Amuro Ray, Setsuna F. Seiei , and Kou Uraki, as an Operator, in the Story Mission (Those Who Understand), as they search for both new allies and their way home. Articles & References External links *Tiffa Adill on Wikipedia